Worts Valentine s Day
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: —Podrías darle un ramo de flores silvestres, O regalarle algunos chocolates de "La Maison du Chocolat",¿Un Paseo por Central Park y una cena romántica?, Darle uno de esos espectáculos submarinos con ayuda de algunos amigos del océano. Percy tenía un millón de opciones, y ninguna parecia suficiente para su novia...


**DISCLAIMER: De acuerdo, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todo debemos agradecérselo al grandioso y cruel Tío Rick, así que, espero disfruten de este regalo adelantado de San Valentín, ya que ese día estaré ocupada muriendo por una sobredosis de chocolate y comedias romanticas.**

**Worts Valentine´s Day**

Apologize to her  
Because she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you

**She Loves You – The Beatles**

La mañana del 14 de Febrero, una usual y alegre fecha tan importante entre los dioses del olimpo y los mortales; fecha en la cual Eros hacía de las suyas para enamorar a las personas y para que Afrodita pudiese ser la deidad más impórtate (Al menos eso es lo que ella cree). Día en el cual absolutamente todos tenían alguna sorpresa cursi para con los que tenían una pareja, ese tipo de regalos que simplemente se planean con anticipación; tal y como el vuelo nocturno encima de la torre Eiffel por parte de Jason a Piper, o el paseo romántico en una góndola en Venecia, regalo de Frank a Hazel, hasta la cena romántica que sin duda alguna Will Solace le tenía preparado a Nico y qué decir del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que Leo había preparado a Calypso, ; pero para Percy, algo tan simple como darle un regalo a Annabeth y decirle "Feliz San Valentín" ya era demasiado esfuerzo para él, ya que el pobre había tenido que recurrir a la ayuda de sus amigos, ganándose muchas burlas por parte de Leo y las risas de todos los demás…

—Podrías darle un ramo de flores silvestres— Sugirió Nico, al ver la desesperación de su amigo.

—O regalarle algunos chocolates de "La Maison du Chocolat"— Secundo Frank.

—¿Un Paseo por Central Park y una cena romántica?—Probó Jason.

—Darle uno de esos espectáculos submarinos con ayuda de algunos amigos del océano— Brome Leo, ganándose el ceño fruncido de todos los demás.

—Vamos chicos, no bromeen; algunas de esas cosas ya se las he dado en aniversarios anteriores— Comento el hijo de Poseidón completamente abatido, dispuesto a que ese día su novia literalmente lo mataría.

—En ese caso, piensa en otra cosa, Percy.

—Vamos Jason, sabes que soy un completo idiota que apenas y puede pensar en un regalo de cumpleaños para mi madre.

—En eso tienes absolutamente toda la razón— Apoyo Frank.

—Saben chicos, agradezco su ayuda; pero creo que mejor me preparo a recibir los gritos por parte de Annabeth— Acepto el chico totalmente abatido.

—Oh dioses, creo que ahora Percy morirá realmente— Se burló Leo, logrando que los demás solo asintieran de forma afirmativa.

—¡Ya lo sé! Seguramente Annabeth estará detallando su regalo ahora mismo, mientras que yo sigo aquí sin una idea aun.

—La verdad amigo, tuviste demasiado tiempo para pensarlo.

—No me están ayudando mucho, la verdad.

Sin seguir recibiendo las constantes pullas por parte de sus amigos, el chico decidió encerrarse en su cabaña, al menos contaba con unas pocas horas antes de ir a ver a su novia, así que recurriría a su última opción, ir al lago y ver si estando ahí podía recibir algún consejo de su padre que pudiese salvarlo de aquel regaño que seguramente recibiría al haberse olvidado de celebrar debidamente aquella fecha. Pero no puedo pensar en absolutamente nada ingenioso, sintiéndose totalmente abatido y dispuesto a decirle toda la verdad a su novia, asumiendo la posible regañina que se llevaría; en cuanto llegó a la cabaña de la diosa de la sabiduría, imaginando que estaría toda abarrotada, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado en cuanto descubrió que solo su novia se encontraba ahí, sumamente sumida en alguno de sus extraordinarios proyectos arquitectónicos; para su sorpresa, la chica ni se inmuto en cuanto el llego a su lado, solo hasta que el comenzó a carraspear ligeramente, sacándola de ese trance en el que siempre entraba cuando se centraba en su trabajo

—Vamos chica lista, todo mundo se ha ido y tu eres la única que parece contenta al estar en estas cuatro paredes—Bromeó ligeramente, parándose frente a ella.

—Vaya, tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta que llevo demasiado tiempo aquí, ni siquiera Malcom me aviso que se irían— Comentó la chica, dejando por fin su trabajo, frotándose ligeramente los ojos.

—Admito que es normal, teniendo en cuenta que medio mundo se encuentra ocupado.

—Supongo que si, por cierto, imagine que te vería mas tarde.

—Solo quería verte antes, y preguntarte si darías un paseo conmigo por el lago— Pidió el hijo de Poseidón tímidamente, dispuesto a tener por lo menos un elemento a su favor, solo en caso de que fuese necesario.

—De acuerdo, aunque ignoro el porqué quieres llevarme al lago.

Sin objetar absolutamente nada mas, ambos chicos caminaron lentamente y en silencio hasta el lago, lugar donde habían pasado uno de sus mejores momentos, y que Percy pedía a gritos que eso calmara un poco el enojo de su novia.

—Annie, quería traerte a este sitio en especial, por el simple hecho de que hoy debo darte algo sumamente espectacular…—Comenzó el chico, avecinándose al momento decisivo.

—¿Hoy? ¿Pero si nuestro aniversario es dentro de seis meses? — Comentó despistadamente la chica, ignorando olímpicamente la fecha en la que estaban.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que día es hoy? — Exclamo Percy, no creyendo aquello.

—Vamos sesos de alga, en verdad no sé que estoy olvidando.

—Dioses, en verdad arruinaste el momento—Bufo el chico, planeando aprovechar lo que supuso su mayor logro en aquel día.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué fue lo que arruiné? —Pregunto la rubia, sintiendo que nada de aquello encajaba coherentemente.

—Lo dices en serio, hoy es San Valentín, y por supuesto yo te tenía una sorpresa enorme y tu ni siquiera puedes recordar algo sumamente importante como esta fecha; dioses Annabeth, es la primera vez que lo festejamos como una verdadera pareja—Mintió el chico con falsa indignación.

—No puede ser, perfectamente había planeado todo y yo… ¡Oh dioses, en verdad lo olvide! Percy, lo siento tanto de verdad… Lo he olvidado… he tenido mucho trabajo y simplemente…—La chica no podía evitar sentirse apenada e intentaba dar una explicación coherente, pero no podía arreglar la situación por más que lo intentara.

—No lo puedo creer, ¡tome clases de baile para sorprenderte hoy en nuestra cena! —Continuo mintiendo el chico, esperando que su novia lograra sentirse tremendamente mal, siempre y cuando él estuviese a salvo de ser descubierto.

—Por favor amor, en verdad lo lamento tanto…

—¡Vamos Annabeth… hasta le enseñe a unos cuantos peces a escribir tu nombre en el lago! —Mintió el chico, con tal de no quedar mal frente a ella en este momento.

—Percy, lo lamento en verdad, te lo compensare con creces…—Continuo la chica, sintiendo que en todo aquel tiempo siempre había sido conocida por su buena memoria, salvo por este momento.

—Olvídalo, no podrás compensarlo— Lanzó el chico, caminando por la orilla del lago, mientras Annabeth caminaba tras de él.

—Perdóname quieres, juro por el Estigio que te daré un regalo espectacular…—Siguió la chica, mientras que Percy evitaba a toda costa mirar a su novia, ya que si lo veía reír, no sería tan piadosa con él. No sabía cómo agradecer a los dioses por la buena suerte que al final pudo obtener, aunque lamentaba lo de su novia, aunque ya se las ingeniaría para compensárselo.

Días después, medio campamento seguía con sus vidas normales, dejando de lado la temporada empalagosa del día de San Valentín, al menos la tranquilidad volvía a la mayoría de sus campistas, quienes se encontraban desayunando en el comedor, siendo los chicos, los primeros en enterarse de la buena suerte que corrió Percy al que Annabeth hubiese olvidado aquel día y el hecho de que le hubiese mentido respecto a su regalo.

—Sn duda, me hubiese matado, así que agradezco que haya olvidado la fecha— Manifestó Percy a sus amigos, tomando su segundo vaso de ambrosia, y robándole su desayuno a Jason y Frank.

—No puedo imaginarme a Annabeth olvidando algo así de importante— Comento Nico, aun con su hamburguesa.

—Aunque existe la posibilidad de que llegase a enterarse— Bromeo ligeramente Leo, sintiéndose nervioso y recibiendo la mirada de todos los que estaba junto a ellos.

—¡Dioses Valdez, ¿Qué hiciste?! — Vociferó Percy, no dando tiempo siquiera a ponerse de pie antes de recibir un gran balde de agua fría llamado Annabeth Chase.

— ¡JACKSON! — Se escucho un grito que medio campamento pudo entender como la posible muerte del hijo del dios del mar.

—Solo puedo decirte que en verdad espero que tus amigos submarinos puedan escribir el nombre de Annabeth junto con un enorme "PERDONAME" a su lado— Lanzo Leo, encogiéndose de hombros y dejando que aquella tormenta cayera sobre los hombros de su amigo.

—¡Juro que voy a matarte!

—¡No si Annabeth lo consigue primero!— Espetó Jason, apuntando hacia donde estaba la chica.

A Percy no le dio tiempo amenazar debidamente a su amigo, solo pudo conseguir ponerse de pie y salir corriendo hacia el lago, cosa que jamás pensó en conseguir en un tiempo record; pidiendo a los dioses que su novia fuera indulgente y que sus amigos peces aun recordaran como escribir su nombre.


End file.
